<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Solace by Ozarkthedog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662150">Hidden Solace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog'>Ozarkthedog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andy Barber - Fandom, Defending Jacob (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Glory Hole, Oral Sex, Sex Work, Swearing, nervous andy barber, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:17:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy finds comfort in the most unsuspecting place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You, andy barber/female sex worker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidden Solace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Find me on tumblr ~ ozarkthedog.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy’s palms were sweaty as he sat in his Audi psyching himself up.</p><p>He stared out the wind shield taking in the shady looking building with its neon sign blaring into the dark night. He was taking a chance showing up at a place like this, but he was desperate.</p><p>Andy sucked in a deep breath and pulled the trigger.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled his Red Sox cap low and covered his eyes with his shades as he crossed the threshold into the XXX Store.</p><p>He heard this place was running tricks. A Glory Hole out back for paying customers who could keep their mouths shut. Andy had no problem with that.</p><p>Soft Core Pornos played on small TVs embedded into the walls with copious amounts of toys, lubes and bondage gear stocking the shelves.</p><p>Andy casually strolled down the last isle pretending to look at some magazines before sauntering over to a grimy countertop placed at the back of the building.</p><p>An older woman sat at the oversized counter engrossed in an erotic novel as Andy shifted on his feet, clearing his throat.</p><p>The woman’s eyes flicked up to Andy before she begrudgingly put her book down.</p><p><em>“It’ll be $50. Cash.”</em> She said, sounding disinterested.</p><p>He ruffled through his wallet and deposited the money in her hand trying to not raise his head.</p><p><em>“Down the hall. Last door on the left.”</em> She said, pointing with her thumb to the black curtain to her left.</p><p><em>“Have fun.”</em> She feigned a smile and picked her book back up.</p><p>Andy passed through the curtain and walked down the hall intent with getting to his location. Various groans, creaky wood and the smell of sex filled the air as he strode by a handful of doors before arriving to his destination.</p><p>He stood in front of the door for a moment, unsure if he could actually go through with this. Maybe he could get his money back?</p><p>He heard a set of footsteps sound at the end of the hall and without thinking he grabbed the doorknob and dove into the room.</p><p>His heart pounded heavily against his chest as he leaned against the door feeling as though he almost got caught. He laughed to himself thinking how stupid he just looked to some guy who was headed to get his rocks off.</p><p>Andy peered around the tiny room as he took his hat off and stuck the brim in the back pocket of his jeans along with his sunglasses. A small bulb hung from the ceiling producing a dim yellow hue, a bench with a box of tissues and a small cut out in what looked like a wall covered in wood paneling.</p><p>He rubbed his face with dismay. How he ever talked himself into doing this…</p><p>Andy heard shuffling beyond the wall and then a faint, female voice.</p><p><em>“Hello?”</em> You ponder with a quiet tone, unsure if anyone was in the opposite room.</p><p>You learned to not look through the hole. You made that mistake once and you never wanted to repeat it. Plus, the boss man didn’t want you to know who you’d be “servicing”. Something about privacy.</p><p>Andy cleared his throat nervously, his voice sounding just as timid. <em>“Uh, yeah. Yeah. Hi.”</em><br/>
You smile at his apprehensiveness. It was rare that you got a Glory Hole Virgin.</p><p><em>“First time, huh?”</em> Your smile coming across in your tone.</p><p><em>“That obvious?”</em> Andy smirked as you let out a warm laugh.</p><p><em>“Yeah, but it’s ok. There’s nothing to be afraid off.”</em> You scoot closer to the wall, the padded plastic bench you sat on crinkled under your weight.</p><p><em>“Why don’t you get relaxed. If you’re wearing a jacket you can hang it on the hook to the left.”</em> You hear him shucking off his jacket in the tiny space. His movements cause the small bit of light pouring through the hole to flicker.</p><p>You motion for him to come forward when you slipped your hand through the hole, reaching out into the empty space until his hand found yours.</p><p>It caught you off guard, your hand jolting in his grip.<em> “Shit. I’m sorry. Am I not allowed to do that?”</em> He sounded genuinely concerned.</p><p><em>“It’s alright. I was just expecting a hard cock is all.”</em> You laughed again, overcome with how sweet the man on the other side of the wall was. His larger hand encased yours until you maneuver his grip and lock hands with him.</p><p><em>“Oh…”</em> He’s grateful you can’t see his face as it turns beat red.<em> “That makes sense.”</em><br/>
<em>“You’ve got soft skin.”</em> You say, running your hands over his palm and up his wrist.</p><p><em>“Uh, thanks.”</em> He responds with a dazed tone, enraptured with the way your hands feel tracing over his palm.</p><p>Andy bit his lip from the tender sensation. If your hands felt this nice on just his palm, he could only imagine how they would feel on his dick.</p><p>Blood began to pool in his cock, straining against his jeans with every trace you made from fingertip to wrist.</p><p>Boldly, you made a fist with your hand and grasped two of his fingers. Andy gasped at the lewd motion as you slowly jerked his fingers. You knew what was happening when the man went quiet.</p><p><em>“Are you hard?”</em> Your lust filled voice cut through the spell Andy was under as he watched your tiny hand pull at his digits.</p><p><em>“Yes.”</em> He declared, no longer ashamed of where he was.</p><p><em>“Good. Now, why don’t you take your cock out and let me feel all of you.”</em><br/>
You hear him shuffling his clothes around and a zipper sound before he speaks with unease,<em> “Do you want me to just place it in your hands or…?”</em><br/>
<em>“Yes, come here. I want to see how big you are.”</em><br/>
Andy stepped closer to the wall as your tiny hand wrapped around his impressive girth. You both gasp when your hand circles his rock hard length and slides down ever so slowly.</p><p><em>“Fuck.”</em> Andy groaned, leaning his head back on his shoulders. Your tender touches make his blood boil.</p><p><em>“Does that feel good?”</em> You ask, jerking your fist around his cock before grazing the crown with gentle caresses.</p><p><em>“You have no idea."</em><br/>
His hips shake when you jerk his cock with a steady grip, traveling down his shaft and back up to swirl your palm around the head. Precum smears your hand prompting you to want more.</p><p><em>“Let me have a taste?”</em> Your voice sounds innocent but it’s laced with a hint of yearning.</p><p>You carefully pull his cock through the cut-out in the wood paneling. His package takes up the entire hole, making him press his body against the wall when you bring his balls through to your side.</p><p>You stare at the straining appendage for a minute, overwhelmed with how thick he was. Your mouth watered and your thighs clenched together instinctively as a drop of precum leaked from the tip.</p><p><em>“Uh… everything ok?”</em> Andy questions worriedly until he feels a hot swipe travel from the hairy base to the reddened tip.</p><p>His eyes slammed shut with a hearty growl when you dragged your tongue up the expanse of his girth before swirling around the head. You lick at the precum and relish it’s salty tang.</p><p><em>“You’ve got a magnificent cock, Sir.”</em> You declared before stretching your mouth wide and swallowing him down.</p><p>Andy’s hips jolt forward not expecting you to take him completely in your mouth so suddenly. Your jaw stretched to accommodate his thickness as your hand fondles his sack with light caresses.</p><p>His deep, sinful moans are somewhat muffled but they hit your ears like a choir of angels.</p><p>Your bob your head on his length and jerk what you cannot fit, saliva slicking your grip as he thrusts a little in your hand. Your lips suckle at his frenulum, causing him to growl.</p><p><em>“God Damn. Your mouth feels amazing.”</em><br/>
You smile with glee around his throbbing cock, determined on getting him to fill your mouth.</p><p>Hard tugs jerk his thickness with prowess as your left hand pulls tenderly at his sack. You can’t help but vibrate his length with your joyful moans as you feel him swell over your tongue. Rarely did you get to service a cock like this.</p><p>Your core wept wantonly as you sucked on his cock. It pooled between your thighs and screamed at you to ease the tremendous ache caused by this stranger.</p><p>Andy out right whimpered when you poked at his urethra, gingerly nudging your tongue into the tiny hole.</p><p>He rested his head on the wood paneling, overcome with the intense sensations. He never had a woman use her tongue on him this way, it was devastatingly profound.</p><p>It’d been too long; he wasn’t going to last. He brought his fist up and banged on the wall with pleasant irritation.</p><p>You halted nervously, pulling off with a slurp, <em>“Are you ok?”</em><br/>
<em>“Shit- Yes. Sorry. It’s just been... it’s been a long time.”</em> Andy sputtered. <em>“Please, keep going.”</em><br/>
You heard the sadness in his voice and it tugged at your heart strings.</p><p><em>“A cock like this should never go a day without getting wet.”</em> You crudely professed before taking his cock back into your mouth and sucking greedily at the bulging head, desperately needing to taste his seed</p><p>Andy felt his belly go taunt when you flicked your tongue around his cock head before swallowing him down. Your gag reflex kicked in as he met the back of your throat with a heavy punch.</p><p>He growled a low, <em>“Fuck”</em> as his body shook. His sack shrunk signaling his oncoming orgasm.</p><p><em>“Fill my mouth, Sir.”</em> You command quickly before swallowing him down and gagging heavily around his length.</p><p>Andy’s muscles lock tight as his brain floods with endorphins. The rapture of finally hitting his peak via another person causes a full body shudder to pass through him and he cums with a strong howl.</p><p>He released his hearty load into your awaiting mouth and you eagerly swallowed it down. You slowly jerk his cock adding to the overstimulation of sucking at the tip making sure you got every last drop.</p><p>Sadly, you let his cock slip from your mouth and he pulls his dick through the hole.</p><p>You hear him panting from the powerful orgasm when he rests his body against the wall. He sluggishly stuffs his throbbing cock back in his jeans overwhelmed with the pleasure he so desperately needed.</p><p><em>“Um… I hope that was good for you.”</em> Your usual meekness back in play.</p><p>Andy huffs out a laugh. <em>“Oh, Darlin. If you only knew what you just did for me…”</em> He trails off, not wanting to divulge too much.</p><p>You beam upon hearing how satisfied he was. Something about him made you feel different but you tried not to think about it. That wasn’t good for this line of work.</p><p><em>“Well, I’ll be here the same time next week… you know, if you want to stop by. Just ask for Room 6.”</em> You hated the way you sounded, smacking your hand against your forehead. This wasn’t a restaurant.</p><p>He waited a minute before he speaking, twisting his ballcap in his hands.</p><p><em>“I wasn’t sure what to expect coming here… so thank you. Honestly.”</em> His voice was full of sincerity and longing. You wished you could see his face; rules be damned.</p><p>He gathers his jacket, throws his hat on and shades his eyes before stepping out of the door with a smirk.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll see you next week.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>